Gakuen no Bender
by Yuri Ishtar
Summary: /AU/ Between crushes and strange designer drugs, pregnancy scares and a wrong kiss, how will our Gaang survive modern high school?
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen no Bender

By Danielle Franklin

Chapter 1: Welcome Ladies & Gentlemen...

x o x o x

Ah ha... Ever since I saw the "school time shipping" short on the avatar escape site, I've had this story in my head. Yes...it may be a little over done, but I need to write it to get it out of my mind. High school drama, grades, and young love. Does it get any better?

NOTE: Don't be fooled by the title. It's not set in Japan, or anywhere near. Although, this story originally took place in Japan, when I first came up with it.

P.P.S: I am currently developing and avatar SIM Dating Game. I'm going to create a site so you guys can track the development status, get game screen caps, and current news.

X o x o x

He was infuriating. The way he talked, his stride to his locker, even the way he wrote her name pissed her off. Yet, she found it cute, almost borderline adorable. Spinning the dial to her lock on her gym locker, Katara fumed as she remembered the days events.

"_Hey, Katara, are you going to the rally?" Toph asked coolly as she nabbed the last burrito from the snack line. _

"_Hey! That was mine!" Yelled an annoyed jock-looking teen. "Stuff it, jockstrap!" Toph retorted in response as she flipped him off, a class ring glittering on her middle finger._

"_Sure. Why not? I heard Jet is going to be the rally commissioner for this one." Katara giggled as she reached for bag of Lay's. _

"_Do you know how bad those are for you?" Suki piped up as she entered the long line of kids. _

"_Yes, and I don't care." Katara said with mirth as she opened the bag and placed a chip on her tongue, slowly chewing it, savoring the sour cream and onion taste. She closed her eyes and moaned a little as she swallowed. _

_Suki raised her eyebrow, a glint of silver caught Katara's eye. "When did you get your eyebrow pierced?" Katara questioned as she handed a disgruntled looking lunch lady a five-dollar bill. _

"_Oh, last week. It was an impulse purchase." Suki quipped as she followed Katara and Toph over to an abandoned lunch table. The girls sat their respective lunch items down onto the creaky looking table, took their seats. _

"_An impulse purchase? Gum is an impulse purchase. This..." Katara raised her perfect right eyebrow as she pointed to Suki's piercing. _

"_Hey, it works for me, doesn't it?" Suki asked she stuffed a few pieces of lettuce dripping in ranch into her mouth. _

"_I like it. It's very... you." Toph told her, mouth full of refried beans and "fiesta" sauce. Some of the sauce had managed to drip out of her mouth, making a stain on her brand new jacket. _

_  
"Miss Manners, you got some sauce on your face." Said a masculine voice from behind Suki. _

"_Thanks, asshole. I appreciate it." Toph said with a huge grin as she wiped the sauce off her chin with the back of her hand. _

"_Hey you, what are you doing here?" Suki asked the source of the comment. "Just here to see my girl and my little sister. So how are you, Freshmen lover?" Sokka cracked at his sister, taking a seat next to _

_Suki. _

"_I'm fine, you ass. And if you call me "Freshmen lover" one more time, I'm going to tell Gran about your "collection"." Katara said with a fake smile, dripping with disdain. Sokka's eyes opened wide in horror at her remark, then narrowed as he saw a potential new target enter the lunch room. "Okay, but I think you might like to know that your boy-toy has just entered the room. And he looks like he is going to ask you...something." Sokka told her with an evil laugh._

_Katara froze at her brother's words, slowly craning her head to look over at the lunch room entrance. And there he stood, in all his glory. A tall, gangly teen, about 15 years old. A dark blue beanie covered his head, messenger bag unfastened, papers falling out as he looked around the lunch room for a certain someone. Quickly, Katara gathered her books, blue Jansport backpack, and half-eaten back of chips into her arms. "You never saw me." She said in haste as she almost ran out of a door on the opposite side of the room._

_X o x o_

_Throwing her things onto the white and blue tiled floor of the girls' bathroom, Katara heaved a sigh. "Fuck." She whispered, looking into the dusty mirror that hung over the sink. There it was again. His ringtone. _

"_You've been waiting so long  
I'm hear to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you"_

_The 15-second ringtone made Katara feel sick. The music started up again, making Katara's head droop in guilt. Looking down at the caller-id on her cell, she read it aloud: "Mi Amor". Throwing the sidekick back into her backpack, she sat down, leaning against the cold tiled wall. "Me & U" faded out, only to replay about thirty seconds later. Katara looked at her phone sticking out of the smaller pouch of her backpack, deciding if she should answer it or not._

_She decided not to, standing up to look at herself in the mirror again. Her hair was shoved into a messy lop-sided bun on the top of her head, wisps of hair falling into her eyes. Her neat bun had come undone during her quick escape earlier. Hastily, she pulled the black band out of her hair, reworking it into a semi-neat low pony. _

_A loud, obnoxious bell sounded overhead, leaving Katara more annoyed than ever. "Back to the grindstone..." She said with another sigh as she heaved her book-laden backpack over her left shoulder and headed out of the bathroom. _

_Swinging the blue door open quickly- THWAK._

_The door repelled Katara, making her stumble. "Oh shit!" She cursed as she quickly gained her balance, looking outside the door to see who she had slammed the door into. _

_A familiar looking teen quickly stumbled to his feat, attempting to gather his scattered books and papers. 'Christ...' Katara thought as she leaned down to help her "Mi Amor". _

"_Katara! I've been looking for you every where! Have you been in there all of lunch?" The teen asked her as he finished gathering strewn papers, despite the laughs that rumbled through the hall. _

"_Uh- um- Yeah." She sighed in defeat. "No, not exactly." Katara replied as she handed the boy a mean looking book that read "Advanced Geometry". _

"_Well, do you have time to talk?" He asked with a sincere smile as he shoved the books back into his bag. Katara couldn't resist the smile._

"_Sure not..." She told him as she started towards the gym. "Walk me to the Girls Locker Room?" She asked him, a smile on her lips. _

"_Yeah, okay!" Aang said enthusiastically as he followed her. "Oh, I was going to ask you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Katara placed a hand over his mouth. _

"_If you are going to ask me to go to that stupid dance with you, it's a no." She said as her eyebrow twitched, removing her hand from his mouth. _

"_Oh. Okay..." Aang said, looking defeated and dejected. _

"_But before you turn into emo-boy on me, I would love to finally go to your house." She said with a smile as she took his hand. Aang flushed, looking at her with surprise. _

"_Oh my god, not for that!" Katara loudly whispered as pink graced her tanned face. _

"_Then what do you want to visit my house for? To visit my crazy uncle? Or mabey to mock our furniture?" He asked as he placed an arm around her shoulders. _

_Katara let out a laugh. "To study, ya dope." She said as she took a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I got transferred into one of your classes. AP Geometry, I do believe..." She said as her shockingly blue eyes scanned the half-sheet. _

_Aang took the paper from her hands, then backed her up into a near by locker bank and placing a kiss on her lips. He dropped the piece of paper as she returned his kiss, letting the pathetic thing fall to the dingy floor. Their kiss quickly escalated from chaste peck to full-blown make out. His hands caressed, her hands messaged, he deeply leaned into-_

"_What the hell are you doing to me sister?" Demanded a pissed Sokka as he pulled Aang from his sister by the boy's bag strap. _

"_Sokka! What are you doing?!" Katara yelled as she tried to pry her brother's hands from her boyfriend's bag. _

"_That's what I should be asking you, LITTLE SISTER." He emphasized his last words. _

"_What does it look like, meat head?" She retorted as she grabbed Aang's arm, leading him down the hall. _

"_Bah-bye, Sokka." Katara said casually as she lead Aang down the hallway. _

"_Katara, get back here, now!" He screamed at her, only to be ignored._

"_Hey, hon, just let it go. They are just kids, like we where...so let them have a little fun. And we'll have a little fun too..." Suki told her love as she grabbed his hand, leading him off to fifth period. _

_X o x o_

_Standing in front of the blue doors that lead to the girls' locker room, Katara placed a kiss on Aang's lips. "Sorry about Sokka..." She said between kisses._

"_It's okay...I like a little excitement in my day..." He replied as he gave her another kiss. Taking her hands in his, "So, meet me here during passing period?" He asked as he gave her another heart-melting smile. _

"_Okay." Katara told him as she gave him a quick kiss before heading into the locker room. Aang smiled to himself as the last bell rang, signaling that he was now late for fifth. He didn't care, it would be his first tardy all year. Aang strode down the hall, humming the lyrics to "Shorty Like Mine" to himself as he went._

X o x o

Taking her Phys Ed clothes from her locker, she saw Toph enter the locker room and wave. "Hey, I heard Sokka caught you and the freshy playing hanky-panky outside of Dean Bumi's office. Nice one!"

She congratulated Katara with a slap on the back. Katara squeaked at the sharp pain that shot to where Toph has slapped her. "Don't do that!" She complained as she rubbed the sore spot.

"I have volley ball after school today, I don't want to be more sore than I absolutely have too." Katara complained as she slipped her jeans off, then pulled her blue gym shorts on. "Whaa... Don't be a baby."

Toph mocked as she pulled her camo hoodie off and threw it into her locker.

"So, how's the freshmen?" Toph asked as she pulled her gym shirt over her head. A strong smell hit Katara like a wave. "Um, hon, when was the last time you took your clothes home?" Katara asked as she sniffed her shirt.

As Toph pondered the question, Katara yipped: "If it takes you this long to think, you really need to wash them." Katara reached into her locker and pulled out a plastic purple bottled and tossed it Toph.

"Victoria's Secret. Use it." Katara informed her as she slipped her gym shoes on.

"Love Spell?! What the hell is this shit?" She laughed as she looked to Katara and tossed it back at her.

"Good stuff." Katara laughed as took out another bottle from her locker, she then sprayed Toph with the heady fragrance. "Thanks! Now I have to spend the day smelling like..."

"Apples and hay!" Katara let out a loud peal of laughter as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach .

"You bastard." Toph said as she too joined Katara in an uncontrollable peal of laughter.

X o x o

Tick. Tick. Tick. TOCK. He watched the clock with extreme annoyance. 'Why can't this day just be OVER WITH?' A disgruntled looking teen whispered to himself. The teen tapped his pencil against the top of his desk, creating a beat to get his mind off the clock.

"Detention is time to reflect on deviant behavior, Sir Tap A lot. Not to create the next beat for Snoop Dog's newest song." A mean looking little man said from behind a desk that sat in front of the brightly lit, and disturbingly silent room. Zuko rolled his eyes at the teacher's comment and began to doodle in his notebook. When he was finished with his piece, it resembled the detention instructor. 'X's where his eyes should be, and his tongue sticking out, Zuko couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

The teacher, upon hearing the laugh stood from his desk and walked over to where Zuko sat, and took the paper. "Well, this masterpiece has earned Picasso here another detention. Congratulations." The mean little man said as he handed Zuko another pink slip.

Zuko sighed and let his head fall to his desk. It was going to be along week.

X o x o

Well, that's chapter one. X3 I hope I did okay! It was my first attempt at an "AU" ficlet. If you guys like it, 2 should be out by tomorrow night. M'kay!

Remember, reviews love. X3

Danie


	2. Chapter 2

Gakuen no Bender

By Danielle Franklin

Chapter 2: Eat Me

x o x o x

xD You all will love this one. If you have a sense of humor...

Thank you to all my REVIEWERS. I love ya guys. You make me really happy to read your reviews! X3

And now to give credit where credit is due...

Kiwi Musume Translations – Thanks for the Koda Kumi "Juicy" romanji lyrics and translations! You guys rawk!! X3

JpopSuki Tracker – Thanks for Misono's newest album!

And an note... Aang and Katara venture a little store I like to call my favorite... Kinokuniya Books & Media. They carry only Japanese items, and I love them. The last time I was there I literally spent what Katara does in this chapter... oh for the love of Jpop.

x o x o x

"Eat me." The giant sandwich said in a blunt tone. Suki stopped dead in her tracks at the giant hoagy's comment, did a double take.

"Excuse me?" Suki asked as she raised her studded eyebrow.

"Eat me." The sandwich said in the same monotonous voice. "Eat. Me."

Suki's face twitched at the comment, but she made no reaction to the comment and kept walking.

"Eat me." The giant sandwich called out to her.

x o x o x

"Wow. So this is what the Japanese music industry is going to..." Katara said with a snicker as she looked over the packing of Anna Tsuchiya's newest single. The cover featured the pixie-haired singer giving her fans a pretty vulgar hand gesture.

"Do they know what that even means?" Aang asked as he took the CD from Katara, his eyes bugged slightly as he glanced the back insert.

"I guess that would be a 'No'..." Katara said with a giggle as she added the single to her growing stack of CDs.

"You are going to buy it?" Aang asked with a side-ward glance toward Katara as he flipped through the latest issue of Sabra. "Yes... and would you be buying THAT?" Katara asked as she purposely bumped her hip into his. Aang stumbled a little before regaining his balance. "What if I am...?" Aang asked in a faux-suspicious voice as his eyes darted back and forth, surveying all corners of the store.

"Hey, Bub, this trip wasn't to fuel _that _specific need." Katara laughed as she pulled the magazine from his hands and dropped it back on the rack.

As they both headed back to the CD/DVD section of _Kinokuniya_, a poster caught Katara's eye. Katara stopped, looked up, and practically lost it. "Oh my friggin' god, she's finally put out a new album!" She practically yelled as she ran over to the display and grabbed the CD and two DVD combo.

"You are aware that that is the most expensive version of the album right?" Aang asked as he took the stack of CDs from her arms. "Yes, and it's worth it. I hear the 'extra' DVD is really a mini-drama composed of all music videos. I really want to see." She told him, a huge grin plastered to her face.

"I've heard her lyrics have gotten a little racy. Well, I guess we'll find out." Aang said as he placed the giant stack onto the counter.

"Hey, get over here and pay for your CDs." Katara placed "NANA the Second" Live Action DVD back on the shelf and headed over to the check out.

"That will be two hundred forty-eight dollars and sixty nine cents." The cashier told her with a heavy Japanese accent.

"Yikes, how are ya going pay for this stuff?" Aang said, his voice panic stricken. Katara winced when she heard the price. This little escapade was going to take a hefty chunk out of her savings, but it was worth it too her. "I've been saving for this little shopping spree FOREVER. I have the money." She said with a smile as she pulled out her wallet from her purse, then handed the clerk her check card.

"Let's just say I won't be using this card for many, many years." Katara said with a painful smile as she took the card and placed it back into her wallet.

"So...love. Where to next?" Aang asked happily as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they exited the store. Katara's total purchase consisted of two Anna Tsuchiya CDs, two OLIVIA Lufkin CDs, and a whole barrage of other Jpop goodies.

"Hm...how about we head back? I really wanna listen to Ku's new album." Katara told him with a giant smile.

"Sounds good to me."

x o x o x

Placing the key into the ignition, Katara started the reached behind her seat and pulled out the plastic bag that held her purchases. "Get Ku's CD and put it on. I really wanna hear it..." Katara said as she tossed the bag to Aang, who was in the process of fastening his seat belt. "Ye-ah.." He told her as he sifted through the bag of CDs until he came across it.

"Wow, good picture." Katara commented as she side-wardly glanced in his direction. Aang nodded his head in approval, took the CD out of the jewel case and slid it into the disc player. "Skip to track nine, the title really makes me wonder..." Katara said with a slight laugh as she merged into highway traffic.

A middle-eastern type tune sounded from her speakers, it was then accompanied by the dulcet sounds of Koda Kumi's voice.

_'Gyutto shibotta juice  
Gutto nomihosu your body  
Motto deep inside of me  
Tooku e yukou '_

Katara almost choked on the water she had just swallowed, as she translated the Japanese lyrics in her head."Oh my god! Oh my god!" Katara squealed as she laughed hard over what she had just heard.

"What? What?!" Aang suddenly panicked at Katara's sudden outburst. "These lyrics! They're..." She could barely finish her sentence before she dissolved into another peal of laughter."What's she saying?" Aang asked as she drummed his thumbs to the beat of the song. "Do you really want to know?" She asked with a secretive smile.

"Yes. Yes I do." He told her as he took the insert out of the CD's packaging. "It doesn't have any translations, so it won't help to look in that booklet..." Katara said with a smug smile as she pulled into the drive-thru of Jack in the Box.

"Yack in the Crack again?" Aang moaned as he leaned his head against his head rest. "Yup. I love their Jumbo Jack...so shut up." Katara mockingly punched his shoulder. "Fine. But tell me, what is the song saying?!"

"You REALLY want to know?" She stretched out the verbs of 'really'. "Really, really, really wanna know?" She asked, trying her best to sound like an annoying five year old. "Yes, I really, really wanna know." Aang responded as he paused the CD.

"Okay... here goes nothing...

_'Your body drinks in  
The juice I squeezed out, squeezing so tight  
Go further  
Deeper inside of me'_." Katara tried her best to match Koda Kumi's tone when singing, but failed miserably.

"Am I really that bad?" She asked with mock-hurt as she gave him a pout. "It's not your singing that made me freeze...it was those LYRICS." Aang told her as a look Katara had never seen before crossed his face. It was look she had seen other guys give her, but never Aang. It was _need._

Aang dropped the CD insert and placed a kiss on Katara's lips. He leaned into her, trying to drink in as much of her as he could.

X o x o x

"The weirdest thing happened today: A giant sandwich asked my to eat it." Suki chirped into her cellphone as she lay on her bed, flipping through the local dress store's prom dress catalog. "So, what's new with you?" She asked as she pulled herself up and grabbed the cup of ice water she had set on her night stand.

"A _giant sandwich _asked you to _eat it_?" Toph asked from the other end. "Yup. And that's pretty much my day." She said casually as she placed the water back onto her nightstand and grabbed the remote. "Well, my day didn't include giant sandwichs asking me to blow them, if that's what you are asking." Toph said with a laugh.

"Oh, but I had to spend the day smelling like a bitchy little pine-nut, and I got asked out by the A/V kid who lives down the street from me. All thanks to Katara and her fucking spray." Toph could moan about her day all night long, it still wouldn't change the fact that she still smelled like Apples and Hay.

"Hah! Yu asked you out! That made my day!" Suki gave a great belly laugh until her stomach started to hurt. "It's all fun and games until someone gets asked out by the A/V kid..." Toph said in mock defeat as she hung up the phone.

X o x o x

Suki spotted the giant sandwich, and hope it – he had spotted her.

"Eat me." Came the same tone from the giant sub.

To Suki, this was the last straw. "Eat me." The sandwich declared again as he handed her a flyer displaying the fast food joint's specials.

At this last, and repeated comment, Suki rushed inside of the eatery, "I need to speak to the manager." She yelled as she approached the counter.

"I'm the manager." A girl with short, pink "pixie" cut hair pipped up. "That sandwich, out there, is saying sexually explicit things to women." She told the annoyed looking girl.

"Like what?" The girl asked as she popped her gum. "Eat me. He asked me to eat him." Suki said with a slight blush.

"It's a sandwich. You're supposed it _eat it._" The girl said pointedly, and left Suki. Suki rolled her eyes at the disgruntled girl and left the eatery. As soon as she passed the sandwich, the comment came again. "Eat me."

Suki stopped in her path, looked behind her, and walked towards the giant sandwich. "Where do you get off asking me that?" She asked with spite as she tried to see the face of the man behind the mesh of the sandwich costume.

"Eat me." The man said again.

"Let me see your face." She said with annoyance as she placed her hand on her hip. Par her request, the sandwich took off his mesh mask to reveal the one she'd least expect. Suki inhaled deeply, trying to keep from blowing her top at the _guy _who kept asking her to eat him.

Suki grabbed the guy by his neck, bringing him into a tight half-nelson. "Suki! I'm sorry!" The guy pleaded with laughter.

Suki let the guy go, then sat on the sidewalk.

"You're an asshole." She simple proclaimed as she watched the guy maneuver himself into what he thought was a sitting position.

"So, Sokka, how many girls did you ask to _eat you_?" She asked with anger as she ran her fingers through her short hair.

"Just you." He said with his normal, dumb grin. Suki laughed at his remark, then tackled him. "Well...then. Mabey one day I will eat you..." She said with a smirk as she lightly brushed her lips to his. Just as he leaned in to take her lips, Suki pulled the mesh back over his face. Sokka moaned in defeat, while Suki laughed triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Gakuen no Bender

By Danielle Franklin

Chapter 3: Freak in me

x o x o x

Yay! Today is my birthday! I'm not telling how old I am...lets just say old enough to now legally by drinks. X3 I'm having a huge party in San Fransisco this weekend! I can't wait!

Anyways...here's the chapter.

A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! Thank you for all the positive feedback, it really makes my day to read positive reviews. X3

x o x o x

_The beat pulsed around her, making her feel ALIVE. It was a strong, thumping beat that resonated in her ears and permeated her whole body, filling her with an intoxicating feeling. _

_Her body bumped and grined against Aang. They both pushed for more contact as the tempo changed, joined by a distant and sad sounding vocal. Aang took hold of her hips and brought her full flush against his body, the sudden contact exciting both dancers. _

_He leaned in to kiss her, her lips brushed against his gently. Katara began to grind her knee in between his legs, causing Aang to moan and a bulge to form. His hand slipped under her shirt, caressing--_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The annoying, obnoxious sound of Katara's alarm clock sounded through out her room. Waking her from a dead sleep and one of the best damn dreams she's had in ages. She sat up, slammed the snooze button once, and feel back into bead.

"Are you gonna get up anytime soon? Or am I gonna pry your sorry ass 'outta bed?" Her brother annoyed voice asked as he "gently" kicked her mattress. "Shut up, asshole. I'm up." She grunted as she rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor. Sokka burst out in a mad fit of laughter at seeing this, "Man, you're pathetic." He stated as he left the room, slamming her door shut in the process.

As Katara picked herself up off the floor, the annoying alarm clock rang it's reminder once again. At this, Katara jumped up onto her bed, layed on her stomach, and yanked the damned thing's cord straight from the wall. Rolling over onto her back, she stared up at her ceiling that glowed with Spencer's "Glow-In-Tha-Dark" planets.

"I really need to see Aang..." She remarked as she finally climbed out of bed and headed over to her dresser. Pulling open her top drawer, Katara scanned it's contents: two black lacy bras, six pairs of shiny multi-colored underwear, and two thongs. "I need to do some laundry..." She grunted as she grabbed one of the bras and a pair of underwear.

Taking off her nightshirt and boy shorts, she then slipped on her under garments. Once she finished dressing, her outfit included her most _'I was too lazy to get dressed this morning...'_ pair of Juicy Couture sweats, a white tank, and a black hoodie, which she promptly zipped up and pulled the hood over her head as she left her room.

X o x o x

"Wow, what happened?" Toph asked as she looked Katara over. "Aang happened. Figuratively speaking, that is..." She moaned as she opened her locker and tossed her backpack inside. "Hot date?" Toph asked with a huge, cheesy smile as she grabbed _AP Mandarin 4_. "More like a hot...dream." Katara said with a smile as she drifted off into her own thoughts.

"Hey, love." A fimilar, sweet voice whispered from behind as she wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey..." She responded by turning around to face him, then placed a slow, sweet kiss on his lips.

"So, your birthday is this weekend. The big 17, is there anything you wanna do?" Aang asked as he slipped Katara's hand into his. Katara smiled, "Um...I really haven't thought about it." She said with a thoughtful look.

"I know what we should do. Clubs." Toph said pointedly as she closed her locker and spun the dial on the lock to reset the combination. "Clubs? Like 'techno-dance-rave' type clubs?" Katara asked, her annoyance level slowly rising.

"Don't you have to be eight-teen to even get it?" Aang asked as he took out his cell phone and powered it off. "Yes...technically. But I know a guy who can get us some id's. I have one." She said as she opened her bag, fished for her wallet, and then pulled out an authentic-looking driver's license, then handed it to Katara for inspection.

"Wow, it looks so real." Katara said, undaunted by the fact that her sophomoric friend had a fake ID card. "So, you say you can get us some of these?" Aang asked as he took the card from Katara, he to wasn't even fazed.

"Sure. I just need to talk to the guy, who know this guy, who's best friend's brother makes them. I can get em' to ya guys in about two days." Toph told them as she dropped the ID back into her bag.

X o x o x

"Dad, I'm home." Toph called from the living room of her home. When she received no response, and only silence in return, she called out again. "Hello?" She called as she moved her way from the very posh-looking living area to her father's bedroom. It was devoid any signs of life, it was like no one had been it in ages.

Although dark, and uninhabited from almost two weeks, no dust had settled onto the dark mahogany furniture. Toph went further into the room, running her fingers over the polished wood of the dresser, feeling the cool wood under her touch. 'Aya must have been here...' She thought as she left the room, headed towards her own, inhabited part of the house.

Aya was Toph's cousin by marriage, who had come to live her and her dad when her mother had died of drug overdose two years earlier. As Toph had soon come to find, Aya's one pet peeve was anything dirty. Dust, tan bark, anything that could be tracker into the house was immediately cleaned and discarded.

As Toph entered her room, she tossed her backpack into the nearest corner fell into her bed. Breathing in the deep "apples & mango" scent of the detergent Aya had used to wash her bed sheets, Toph sighed. Another night alone, waiting for any signs of life to return to her very empty house. Her father, a man who had married poor and divorced rich, was most likely on some business trip to some foreign country with a name that Toph couldn't even pronounce.

Sitting up and grabbing the TV remote control from her nightstand, she flipped her TV on. On flashed MTV Asia, showing new updates from Chinese musical artists. "Jolin Tsai (Cai Yi Lin) has just recently released a new _Overseas_ album, in hopes of attracting more fans in English speaking countries-" Toph blocked out the news woman's words, in hopes of clearing her brain on it's foggy stupor.

Feigning bordum and depression, Toph flipped the TV off and reached for her cell phone, which lay on her nightstand. Flipping open the shockingly pink "Razr" phone, she quick dialed Katara's number. The dial-tone pulsed in her ear over and over. Finally, the cheery voice of her best friend answered, "Hey, whats up?".

"SETH. Be there in two hours. I'll have the ID(s)." She said bluntly into the phone, then hung up.

X o x o x

Bringing the cigarette to her mouth, Hina slowly observed a familiar looking BMW come speeding up to her drive way and plow into the front lawn. Out popped Toph's head of the driver's side window. "Do you have any pop tarts?" She asked as she pushed open the car door, headed over towards Hina.

"Sure...if we do they're in the kitchen." Hina told her, unfazed that her little sister's best friend had driven her car straight into the front lawn. Taking another puff of her Marbolo, Hina threw the butt onto the ground and stomped out the last of the embers.

X o x o x

"_You're asking me to keep my mouth clean. Then why don't you keep your behavior clean?" Then fierce looking woman asked with spite._

"_Such a shameless couple, and you expect to be given a chastity belt." The woman added in a mocking tone. As her words bore into him, Yang Guo drew his sword, pressed it to her neck. The woman laughs in response._

"_You can scold me. But you insulted my Gugu aunt. I will never let you off!" He told her, dripping with anger and disdain. The woman's smirk grew as he pressed the steel even deeper into her skin. _

"Lets talk about sex baby Lets talk about u and me Lets talk about bubbles in the tub Lets talk about makin' love Lets talk about u on top or me goin' down-" The ringtone faded out, only to replay again a few seconds later. Annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of her newest obsession, _Return of the Condor Heroes, _Katara leans over towards her side table, picks up the remote and pauses her DVD. "Heelllooo?" She asks with a slightly annoyed tone. "Where are you? You where supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" Screamed an angry, and somewhat intoxicated female voice. "Oh! I forgot! 

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty..." Katara sighed, hung up her phone, then set off to get ready for one hell

of a night...

x o x o x

Pounding music resonated from the dark building, the only light coming from the large entrance was deep purple, blue, and green in color. The music had an other-worldly feel, like it could transport her to some far off, exotic place.

Looking at her watch for what seemed the umpteenth time, Katara sighed loudly in frustration as she waited for Aang, Suki, and Sokka to show up. A catchier, faster tone sounded from inside the club, making Katara want badly to enter and just dance her troubles away.

"Heee-ey! Look who it is, it's about time BEAZY!" Toph yelled as she stumbled out from the main entrance, spilling some neon-green liquid out of the cup she had been holding.

Katara's eyebrow twitched. Whether it is from her choice of words, or that she was drunk off her ass, she didn't know. "Well, look at you..." Katara said as she click her tongue, linking her arm through Toph's, she lead Toph out of the club and onto a bench. "Sit. I'm going to find the others." She demanded as she left Toph.

X o x o x

"Damn, where is that girl?" Sokka asked, his temper slowly growing as he took out his cell phone, punched a few buttons. "What are you doing?" Suki asked as she took the cell phone from him, reading what he had typed. As her eyes skimmed over the message she chirped, "You can't send her that!".

"Why not?" Sokka asked innocently, batting his eyelids. "Don't be an ass. And I had no idea you're a chick." She said with a giggle as she took his cell phone and dropped it into her bag.

"What was he going to send her?" Haru asked as he fumbled with the zipper of his jacket, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh. Just the usual Sokka B.S. You know." She told him, her diminutive smirk faded. "Aang, can you call her and see where she is? It's almost midnight." Suki asked as she sat down on a near-by bench.

Aang nodded, pulled out his cell and dialed her number. The dial tone pulsed in his ear.

"Hey, what's up?" Katara asked cheerfully, Aang smiled at the sound of her voice. "Nothing much, Suki just wants to know where you are. We've been waiting outside of SETH for about an hour now." He told her as he took a look at his watch. "It is now...12:13." He said, a whole new conversation started to bubble up as he spoke to Katara.

At this, Suki became extremely annoyed. Standing up, she walked over to Aang and pulled the phone from his ear. "Katara, Suki. It's midnight. Haru's a gay man, and well, needs to start his night. So be here in 5, okay?" She asked, disdain dripping from her words.

X o x o x

Somehow her hair had fallen out of the short pony tail she had stuffed in into earlier, falling all around her face, sticking to her neck, chest, and back that shone with sweat. Suki's body bumped and grinned against Sokka's.

Suki tugged on his shirt, pulling him closer as the tempo of the song sped. "I (huff) never knew you (huff huff) were such a freak!" Sokka shouted at the top of his lungs as he pressed himself against Suki even hard. "I never knew (pant) you could- !" Suki screamed as she was pushed out of the way, another girl had decided to take her spot in Sokka's arms.

The girl that had shoved Suki turned her body around, started to work her hips and behind into Sokka's groin. The room, dimly light as it was, made it harder for Sokka to see who he was dancing with, though it was Suki who had propositioned herself in that way. Sokka ran his hands over her body, under her filmy and glittery shirt. The girl moaned in response, arching her back and pushing herself harder against his body. Sokka's hands made their way under her bra, he rubbed her nipples between his fingers. She shouted in response as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long, tantalizing kiss.

Suki screamed at the sight, grabbed the girl by her hair and pushed her onto the floor. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Suki shouted as she grabbed another fistful of the mystery girl's hair.

The girl grew angry in response and kneed Suki in the stomach. Suki stumbled for a second, doubled over in pain, then regained her balance. She pushed the girl onto the ground; punching, kicking, and screaming at her in the process.

"Get off me, you fat whore!" The girl screamed as she scratched Suki's face with her freshly manicured fingernails.

By this time, the two bouncer's from the entrance had made their way onto the dance floor and broken the happy couple up.

X o x o x

It was quite a sight. Two bedraggled looking females, sitting in the parking lot while a police officer took a report.

"So, what happened tonight, ladies?" The officer asked, minor annoyance in his tone. "This whore-" Suki was interrupted by the officer, "Hey, there is no need for name calling. Keep it clean."

"Well...this person, decided to push me and have dry sex with my boy friend. Oh, and see, I got some nice souvenirs from _her._" Suki said with spite as she pointed at her face for the officer to inspect. Two red, angry looking gashes ran across her forehead down her right cheek. A few blue bruises spotted her arms, one giant under her left eye.

The officer flipped open his notebook, jotting down a few notes. "Thank you, miss." He said as he headed over the mystery girl. "So, Yue, is it? Would you mind telling my why you ended up fighting that girl over there?" He asked as he flipped oped his notebook again, turning to a fresh page.


	4. Chapter 4

Gakuen no Bender

By Danielle Franklin

Chapter 4: She's The Only One I Got

x o x o x

Wow! Thanks for so many reviews!! It makes my day to read them... and now, some reviews responses.

BlackBlur87 – Thanks for your critiques, they are really helpful! Just wondering, can you be my beta reader?

Frozenheat – Wow! I really loved your reviews. Thanks for the support! X3 

Semper-Fidelis-To-Kataang – Thank you for the birthday wishes! I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. 

PS: The theme song for this chapter is the song "BUT" by Koda Kumi. It is also Yue's theme. In this story, she turns out to be a self-sufficient, self-indulgent, self-centered bitch. Just as the song portrays. You can find a download link in my profile. ENJOY!

**This chapter does have a slight lemon taste. While not rated R, it might make some readers uncomfortable.**

X o x o x 

"No, you listen to me! You dry fucked the bitch, so go and enjoy her. I'm done." Suki shouted, then stormed out of the kitchen and out of the garage to her car. "Enjoy your new fuck buddy!" She added before she quickly pulled out of the drive way and speed off. Sokka sighed, leaned against the door frame of the kitchen entrance. He turned his cell off then headed off towards Katara's room. 

Upon opening the door, the sight before him made his eyes bug slightly and his anger to flare. Aang lay on Katara's bed, sans-shirt and jeans, only in his boxers. Katara straddled his waist, only in her teal bra and denim mini. "Man, I don't need to see this!" Sokka yelled as he left the horrified couple alone.

X o x o x

"Sokka, you can't tell dad!" Katara pleaded as she followed Sokka from the Kitchen the living room. "I'm not. He will find out in due time. When he sees the pack of _Alexa's_ in your side table, that is." He said, his eye brow twitched and he faked a gag.

"So, how long have you and Young Buck been going at it?" He asked, taking a bite of his cereal. "Do you really wanna know?" Katara asked as she bent over, gathering her hair to put it up into a ponytail.

"Yes. I wanna know how bad I have to kick this kid's ass." Sokka stated plainly as he took another spoonful of the sugary food.

"Six months." Katara said as she opened the cabinet and pulled out a bowl, poured herself some Lucky Charms and filled it with milk. Sokka choked on his food after hearing this, and only managed to swallow it, tears brimmed his eyes.

"You can't be serious! You guys have only dated for a year! Now I know I really have to murder this kid." He raved as he dumped his bowl into the sink, then pulled a TAB out of the refrigerator and took a huge swig.

"You're just mad because you aren't getting any from Suki!" Katara retorted as she dropped her spoon into her cereal. "Shut up." He told her as he flipped her off and left the room. "Asshole!" She fired back at him, getting no response.

X o x o x

Shafts of golden sunlight filtered in through the white "Cape Cod" style blinds, filling the room with the radiant glow of late morning. Fast asleep on her bed, face down in the pillows with her behind stuck in the air, Toph groaned as the bright sunshine woke her from an alcohol-induced sleep. Grunting, Toph rolled over onto her back, shielding her eyes from the light.

_'She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt, butt, butt, uh  
I think I'll sing it again _

_'Cause she had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt, butt, butt, uh  
I think I'll sing it again _

_C'mon  
C'mon  
C'mon  
C'mon'_

As her cell phone played the dulcet sounds of Sisqo's voice twice over, she felt for her phone on her side table.

"Hello?" She croaked into the phone, a belch escaping her. "Well, Mornin' Darlin'!" Suki imitated a southern accent to the best of her ability, the only effect it having was to make Toph hang up and drop the phone onto the carpet below. The ringtone sounded again, she ignored the call.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_. "Yeah?" Toph moaned as she sat up, scratching her head of rumpled hair as her door opened. "Toph? It's noon, why are you still here?" A female voice asked as she stood in the door way, leaned against the door frame.

"My alarm didn't go off." Toph stated simply as she rolled out of bed and hobbled on over to her giant leather computer chair. "Okay. So what should I tell Uncle when he calls, asking why your school contacted him about your absence? 'Oh, Sorry Uncle! Toph is suffering from Post Traumatic Hang Over Syndrome.'"

"That -" She trailed as she lazily rubbed the side of her head "-just might work." Toph continued as she booted her computer.

Aya rolled her eyes, took hold off the doorknob and pulled the door closed. Toph looked at the closed door, rolled her eyes, and mimicked Aya's tone and voice as she logged onto her email.

X o x o x

Katara sat at the table, the current issue of vogue in front of her. Suki sat next to her, ogling over the newest Dior releases. "I love that purse! But I can't believe how skinny these girls are! They look like twigs!" Suki commented as she took the magazine from Katara, started flipping through the pages.

"Okay, I've got something in my pants." A fimilar male voice told Suki as he approached her. Suki's eye twitched at the comment, she the proceeded to crane her head to look up at him. "Sokka, don't you have anything better to do than to bother me? Go and have sex with Yue or something." She said with spite as she gathered her bag, books, and lunch and left the room, leaving Sokka stunned, and for the first time in his life, wordless.

Katara sat, utterly without words at the way Suki had just brushed Sokka off. A crestfallen Sokka took the seat that Suki had just vacated, a mixture of stun and disbelief washed over him as he leaned his head down onto the sticky table. "I really fucked it up this time, didn't I?" He asked Katara with a muffled voice. Still silent, Katara looked over to her brother, and took in what she saw.

"She won't take me back. Not after phone calls...text messages, even IM's telling her I'm sorry, not after anything." He whined as he took his cellphone out of his pocket to check for missed calls.

"Sokka, I have no idea what's going on, but you need to fix it. You must have screwed up pretty bad for her to tell you to- mmrphf!" Katara was interrupted as a pair of strong arms brought her into a bear hug from behind. "Hey Love..." Aang said as he turned her head and placed a long, tender kiss on her lips. Just as their kiss was about it intensify, Sokka lept up from his seat and pushed Aang down onto the floor.

"Don't you touch my sister, mother fucker!"Sokka yelled as he started to throw punches. Panicking, Katara sprang from her seat and grabbed Sokka, trying to keep him from mauling Aang. Just as the fight intensified, a teacher rushed over and broke it up. "Gentlemen, what's the problem here?" Asked the teacher, stepping in between the two infuriated teens. "Nothing." Aang said as he whipped blood from the corner of his mouth. Sokka made another pass at Aang, only to have the School Correctional Officer run over and intervene. "Come on, I think we need to have a little chat." The officer said as he took hold of each boy by the arm and led then off to the office. Katara sat in the middle of the cafeteria as the group of kids that had surrounded them dissipated, looking more stunned than she had before.

X o x o x

Katara plopped down onto the plush couch of her living room, picked up the remote and flipped on the giant LCD TV. On flickered Jerry Springer, this week's episode dubbed "When Transsexuals Attack". About five minutes into the episode, her eyelids dropped and she fell into a dreamless sleep, fueled by Jerry and his guard Steve.

_'I got new shoes on the ride (yes sir)  
Rollin' down 95 (yes sir)  
And you can see in my eyes (yes sir)  
That I'm lookin for a cutiepie (yes sir)  
And we ain't gotta make love (yes sir)  
And we can just cuddle up (yes sir)  
But if she want me to beat it up (yes sir)  
Then dammit, I'll beat it up (yes sir)'_

The vocal woke Katara, her vision hazy and blurred as she felt around for her cell phone. The ringtone sounded for a second time, she finally found the slider and answered the call. "Hello?" She croaked into the phone, sitting up. "Hey, it's me." Katara lazily smiled upon hearing the voice. "Hey Rocky, what'cha been up to?" She asked as she propped herself up with a giant pillow. "Missing you." Was his only reply. "Well, get your Suspended butt over here, I miss you." She told him, flipping through random channels. "I'll be there in fifteen." Aang said, hanging up. X o x o x

Just as Katara had dozed off again, watching a ridiculous series about the Playboy Bunnies, and how they live such a glamorous life with Hef, her doorbell rang once. Twice. Three times before she woke. Hoisting herself from the comfy couch, she trudged over to the door and opened it.

"What did you do that I don't know about?" Katara asked suspiciously when she noticed Aang had shown up with her two favorite things, Chinese take-out and her favorite movie of all time, "The Sweetest Thing". Aang smiled and walked past Katara and into the kitchen, "Just thought you might be feeling a little bad, since Sokka found out."

"You little dweeb, are you trying to bribe me or something?" She asked with a mocking smile, then placed a kiss on his lips. "Mabey..." He said in a guilty tone as he eyes darted back and forth, surveying the room. Katara let out an appreciative laugh, then took his hands and pulled him into the living room.

Letting go of his hands, Katara sauntered over to the sofa and sat down, Aang following her. The TV blaring in the background, Aang took hold of her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. As he leaned his body into hers, a warm and familiar feeling flooded the pit of her stomach.

As the couple slowly fell back, the cushions of the couch halted Katara from totally lying on her back. Breaking the kiss, Aang started a trial of hot kisses down her neck, all the while Katara lets out a soft moan as she throws the pillows onto the floor.

They never made it to Cameron Diaz or the Pan Fried Noodles.

X o x o x

'Blue?! Blue?! Oh god, please don't be blue!" Suki panicked as she held a white strip in one hand, her watch in the other. A nerve-wracking thirty seconds go by before she gets her answer: Blue.


	5. Chapter 5

Gakuen No Bender

By Danielle Franklin

Chapter 5: J'aime

x o x o x

Suki held the white strip in her shaking hand, wishing it to turn pink. 'Please, please. Gods, no. I can't be! Please!' She begged to what ever gods where listening to her at that moment. She just sat and stared at the strip for thirty more seconds before falling to her knees, the strip landing a few feet away as it bounced from her hand.

Upon hearing a loud thump above her head, Hina looked towards the ceiling as she put her giant plastic cup of Kool Aid & Stoli Vodka down. "Sis, you all right?" She called as she headed towards the staircase. Reaching the landing, Hina had full access to enter the bathroom she and Suki shared. Placing her hand onto the nob and opening it, she curiously peaked her head into the small room. Suki sat on the floor in a daze, large tears rolling down her shocked face. "Sis? What happened?" Hina asked with concern as she entered the bathroom and sat next to Suki.

When she came to Suki's level, Hina noticed a the white strip lying in the corner of the bathroom, one color revealing so many truths to her. Quickly leaning forward and snatching the test from the floor, Hina too stared at it for about a minute, feelings of anger and concern for her little sister flooded her all at the same time. "Is this right? Are you really pregnant with Sokka's baby?" Hina asked, trying to keep her strong emotions in check.

Suki gave a weak nod in consent, slowly drawing her knees to her chest. "What am I going to do?" She asked in a meek tone as she was over taken by sobs. "I can't have this baby! What is Sokka going to say?!" She practically screamed at Hina, she looked expectantly at her sister, as if she thought Hina had all of the answers. "Baby sister, you need to consider the possibility. Are you really ready to tell Sokka that you two conceived a child?" She asked in what she considered to be a motherly tone.

X o x o x

_Jaime les regards que tu glisses sur moi  
C'est vrai que je te trouve jolie, jolie  
J'aimerais bien te caresser jusqu'à l'agonie, gonie _

Clara Morgane's sweet voice echoed throughout the large mirrored room. Katara stood in the center of the room, twisting her lithe form to the middle eastern sounding song. The song itself was of French origin, sung by Clara Morgane.

_Même si je ne suis pas celle que tu crois  
C'est pas une question d'money, money  
Lord Ko et Clara Morgane au cro-mi, cro-mi _

Katara wore a pair of black form-fitting Capri pants, a white tank top, and her favorite pair of jazz sneakers. Knowing that Aang would soon be there to walk her home, Katara had chosen this particular outfit because she knew it accentuated her almost perfect physic.

Looking up at the clock, she noted that it was already half past seven PM, and that he should have been here ten minutes ago. _Oh well. I love this song, so it's worth it if I get to dance for a little bit longer..._ She told herself with mirth as she continued to twist and move her body about the room. The dance itself was a mixture of Cabaret-style belly dancing and modern hip-hop.

Aang hurried into the building, holding his messenger bag against chest to him as he hastily made his way down the hall that lead to where Katara was dancing. His bag mewled and moved against his chest as he went. "Hey! Not now!" He panicked and told his _bag _as he ran down the hall even faster. Coming upon the doorway, Aang grasped one of the giant doorknobs and swung the door open with enough force that startled Katara.

Upon seeing the flustered and panicking teen enter the room, she herself started to become worried. "Hey, whats up?" She asked as she walked over to where Aang was standing, trying to catch his breath. "I- I- ahh! Just look in the bag!" He said, heaving deep breaths as he shoved the bag at Katara. Katara stumbled back a few steps before taking the bag from him.

Upon opening the bag and seeing what it held, Katara gasped in surprise and delight. Inside the bag was a kitten, white with brown and black stripes. "Oh my! Look at you, little kitty!" She squealed in delight as she took the small animal from the bag, holding it to her chest as she stroked its tiny head. "Where did you come from, sweet thing?" She asked the kitten with a giggle as she continued to lightly pet it.

Aang's face lit up with a giant smile as he watched Katara take to the kitten like a fish to water. "Somebody was giving them away at the pet store. They would have been put down if they didn't find a home." Aang said grimly as he stood, walking over to Katara and hanging one arm over her shoulders. "I was thinking that, well, we could take care of this little one." He said wistfully as he scratched behind the kitten's ears.

At hearing this, Katara squealed in delight, throwing one arm around him. "Aang, you dork. This kitty is going to be so spoiled..." She mused as she sat down, the kitten still in her arms. "What should we name this little one?" She asked as she watched the kitten paw at her fingers with curiosity. A warm smile grew on Katara's face as she watched Aang play with the kitten. "What about Momo?" She asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Momo..." Aang mused as he played with the kitten more. "Momo is good." He said with a smile as he lay on his back, the kitten taking place on his chest, curling into a little ball and falling asleep. Katara let out a small giggle at the sight. _A boy and his dog..._ _wait, his kitten! _She thought with humor as she crawled over to them, she too laying down.

Katara lay on her side, Aang's arm around her as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Can I tell you something?" Aang whispered into Katara's ear. Katara leaned her head up to look at him. "Of course, dork." She said with humor before laying her head back down. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

X o x o x

Bleh. I know it's so short, bear with me. I've only just gotten into the swing of things...

Danie


	6. Chapter 6

Gakuen No Bender

By Danielle Franklin

Chapter 6: fated

x o x o x

Ehh... Sorry. x.X I've severely neglected this story. So much to the extent that I forgot about it for a while... Well, updates are going to be more frequent now. So, sit back and enjoy...

x o x o x

_Chapelle's Show_ blaring from the giant projection TV, a warm soda on the coffee table in front of him, and a half-eaten bag of popcorn laying on the couch next to him, Zuko stared blankly at the screen in front of him. Turning over on the couch Zuko stared at the vaulted ceiling high above him. "Azula?! Why the fuck are you just coming home now?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, the black lab next to him stirring at the sound of his master's voice.

Sauntering down the entryway, uncaring of the way her brother had yelled at her, Azula walked into the large kitchen, setting her Louis Vuitton purse onto the sandy-colored granite counter top as she did so. "Shut the hell up. Daddy isn't home, so why should you care?" She retorted, but not before opening the refrigerator and pulling out a _Rockstar_.

The black lab barking and begging for his master's attention, Zuko sat and started to pat his dog on the head. "Get your dog out of here. He smells like dinosaur ass." Azula mocked before leaving the room, _Rockstar _and Louis Vuitton in hand.

Upon hearing Azula's insult, the black lab started to bark sadly. "Aww, don't listen to the Devil Lady. You don't smell that bad, Max." Zuko told the dog, Max's tail began wagging enthusiastically in response. "You just smell like dog-breath." He told Max before getting of the couch, throwing the faux-fur blank onto the suede cushions in the process.

Hawking up what momentarily clogged his through and rubbing his perfectly sculpted stomach, Zuko walked into the kitchen, Max eagerly following his master as if he where his shadow. Just like his sister before him, Zuko opened the giant refrigerator, pulling out a _Rockstar _and a bag of pizza rolls, but not before throwing Max a piece of bologna.

Chewing happily on the piece of lunch meat, Max looked up and gave him an amused, doggy sort of look. "I bet you hate her too, huh boy?" Zuko asked his dog, taking a large swig of the sugar-packed energy drink. Zuko earned an excited bark from Max. Bending down and scratching behind the Black Lab's ears, Zuko heard loud music blare from next door. It washer again.

The girl living next door to him was young, lovely, and the single most beautiful girl his amber-hued eyes had ever gazed upon. From her sleek black hair to her ivory-colored skin, Song was like some sorta dream to Zuko. He reminisced, thinking of her lean, lithe build. That of the captain of the Volley Ball team.

Feeling _certain_ things stirring within him, Zuko shook his head and ran a few fingers over the scarred skin under his right eye. His face wasn't totally disfigured, but ever since that _one_ accident, that side of his face has never looked or felt the same. And, might he add, that it was the stupidest accident to ever happen. Seriously.

One incorrectly lit fire cracker and he's got permanent scarring on his face. Slapping his forehead at the thought of his own stupidity, Zuko closed his eyes and took large swallows of the sweet, caffeine-filled drink he held in his hands. Listening to the music the came from next door, permeating the walls and materializing around him, Zuko once again let his mind wander into uncharted territory.

He has heard his friends bragging of how that they had "pillaged the mother land" the night before. He would laugh and snort along with his friends over what they had seemed to "conquer", but in reality he knew he has never so much as conquered the village. Sighing in defeat, Zuko trudged back over to the living and plopped down onto the suede couch, his_ Rockstar _lay forgotten on the glass coffee table in front of him.

X o x o x

Man, she was something else. Like, if her kisses and loving could give him super powers, he could save the world. Aang lay on the Katara's bed, Katara wrapped in his arms and sound asleep. It was about seven o'clock, the dusky summer sunset casting a dewy orange glow into the hot room the young couple currently inhabited.

It had started out innocent enough. Satisfying Chinese take-out and a cheap chick flick. He thought these things would have been like a cold shower to him, something to keep his mind preoccupied. But as he had stepped into her porch and rang her doorbell, images of Katara rushed into his mind. Even the very thought of her made his spine tingle, a delicious feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. And when she opened the door, half a sleep and just a little haggard looking, his heart swelled. She wasn't perfect. Not one of those primmed, fake looking dolls that haunt the high school. Or one of those girls who squander their parent's income fake breasts or nose jobs. Aang truly loved Katara for what she was.

They where in her room, the window thrown open in the vain wish that any semblance of a breeze might be tempted to join them. Katara's turquoise-colored bed covers lay in a thick, plush heap on the floor, Momo snoring and purring, lay in the center of the mountain of material. Looking over to where they had abandoned their clothing, Aang gave a wry smile as his arms tightened around Katara's form.

Even the touch of her skin made him want to sing. It was crazy, the way her simple presence in the room made him feel.

Consciousness finally coming to her, Katara started to stretch, only stopping when her knuckle collided with her wall did she fully become aware of where she was. "Ouch! For the love of Bob!" She shouted, but not before scrambling off the bed, pulling Aang and herself onto the floor in a tangle of sheets and limbs. "You okay there, Bob?" Aang asked with a goofy smile as he propped himself above her, his face inches from hers.

Oh what his simple presence did to her. Giving him an appreciative laugh, Katara snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a sweet kiss, as he slowly lowered both of their forms onto the hard-wood floor below.

Loosening her vice-grip around his neck, Katara moved her hands to rest on either side of his face, encouraging him to continue his pursuits. Even his simple kiss was enough to inflame her, body and soul. Bob be damned, she was sure Aang's soul was pure fire. Enough to engulf her and ravage her, but yet just gentle enough to let her blossom and grow anew, just as if she was cleansed of all her responsibilities.

Their kiss finally ending, Katara looked up at him, her soft pink lips turning upwards in smile as she pulled him even closer to her clothed form.

Loving the one-on-one contact, Aang was vaguely aware that Katara's father would be returning home from work in less than a half hour. Not wanting his testosterone to get the best of him, Aang spoke, "Not that I wouldn't love to lay here with you, but isn't your dad supposed to be coming home in a few minutes?" He asked as he threw another look at her alarm clock.

At hearing his words, Katara's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh shit! That's right!" She said, just quite enough to remain unheard by her brother. "I think we should get dressed and head downstairs... Dad wouldn't mind us looking like you only came over to watch a movie. But if he finds out we-" She was cut off as Aang pressed his lips to hers.

Breaking the kiss, Aang slowly sat up, pulling Katara along with him. "Yeah...movie sounds good-" He muttered as he continued to kiss her, grabbing his jeans and t-shirt in the process.

Standing and turning on a small lamp, Katara watched Aang as he dressed. She truly admired his lithe physique. He was tall and toned, the muscles of his abdomen well-shaped and sculpted. He was muscled, but no in the gross, Mr. Universe type of way.

Turning around from his form, Katara walked over to her dresser and pulled out a large black T-shirt and a pair of her old_ Soffe_ brand cheer shorts. Although she never was a cheerleader, she found the cute little shorts the hyper girls used to wear extremely cute and flattering. Pulling on the white shorts, Katara was now fit to travel her house and avoide complaints to wear more clothing.

"So, Bob, are you ready to head downstairs?" Aang asked as he grabbed Katara's right hand and pulled her into the hallway, planting another kiss on her lips as they went. They made it half way down the hall before Aang had her pinned against the taupe-colored wall.

"Hey, Dad's going to be home in five minutes! Can you two freaks knock it off and control yourselves before he gets home?!" Sokka yelled from his room at the end of the hallway, his head sticking out of the partially closed door way. "Sure! But I can't promise you that when he falls asleep!" Katara teased as she pulled Aang's flushing form down the stairs.

"And Fucker, I see you touch my sister like that again and I'll pull your geeky little head off and feed it too Zuko's dog!" Sokka retorted before slamming his door shut and blasting _Korn._

X o x o x

Next Chapter: Zuko + Netflix + Song is ???

And a confrontation between our newest parents?


	7. Chapter 7

Gakuen no Bender

By Danielle Franklin

Chapter 7: Pulse

x o x o x

What can I say about my long, delayed absence? Absolutely nothing, I guess... First, I'd like to debunk the rumors about my disappearance...

No, I haven't been kidnapped by aliens, died, or married a vampire and become one of the living dead. But, it's _is_ true that fanlistings have taken over my very existence. Well, that and Twilight Series... Who in their right mind could resist the charms of Edward Cullen? No one, I tell you, no one!

Before I feed you to my fanficition monster, I'm going to be a bitch and pimp my fanlisting collective. Visit! Or the fanficition genie won't grant your wishes. :0 LINK: blissforest[dotnet

Much Love,

Danie 33

x o x o x

She picked at her chipped black nail polish, watching the wasted flecks of nail lacquer fall to the desktop below her. With an over haul of an exasperated sigh, Suki sunk even further down into the hard plastic of her desk chair, this time twisting the thick silver rings that decorated every one of her fingers. 'Holy phunkit thailand, this has to be the longest period of the day,' Suki thought, her gaze traveling to the head in front of her. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh; the guy's shock of untidy brown hair made him look as if he has just fallen out of a dumpster and stumbled to school. Without another thought, Suki jabbed the guy's head with her right index and middle fingers.

Startled by the sudden poke, the guy woke up in a terrible fright, almost falling out of his chair. "Huh – what?" He asked in a drowsy, hungover voice. Slowly turning to face his assailant, Sokka rubbed the red indents his book and desk has left on his face. "Hey, Loser, I need to talk to you after class." Suki whispered, her voice a dull hum in the noise of the classroom.

Sokka slowly rolled his eyes and nodded his head in response, his version of an acceptable response. This was normal, she thought. It was going to be okay, everything was falling into place. She could tell him, right? Would it make the slightest bit difference in their relationship? She hoped her current situation wouldn't drive him off, since it has been him who put her in this predicament anyway.

The hallowed tin sound of the bell rang, once again startling Sokka out of his exhausted sleep. Suki tried her best not to laugh at the pathetic sight, but ended up failing miserably. "So, what's up?" Sokka asked in a dull drone of a voice. Before Suki could get a word in edge-wise, a twiggy girl with long, pale hair draped herself over Sokka. "Hey baby," The girl breathed info Sokka's ear, her voice a loud moan.

"You smell like a whore," Was all Suki said, even though the very sight of them drove a steak right though her heart. And it was true, the girl did smell like a whore. In fact, if you had asked her which perfume she had used, she would tell you she had mixed Chanel No 5 with Fantasy by Britney, with just a splash of Goddess by Kimora Lee Simmons. It was a putrid, flower smell that was so sickly sweet that it burned Suki's eyes and made her want to puke.

"Get off me..." Sokka mumbled in embarrassment as he shrugged the girl off and pushed her away. "Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten about last night," The girl stated with faux-panic, her brow puckered in sadness while her lips curved upward in amusement. "Yue, go find some other lost soul to leech onto."

"Is that really the best you've got, fat whore?" Yue asked, her mouth forming a perfect "moue". Suki speculated that Yue must have practiced to achieve this level of Valley without even trying. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Suki tried her best to stay calm.

"Bitch, you better back the hell off me before I yank those pretty little hoops outta' your ears." Suki spat, ready to drop her bag at any second, just in case she'd need to teach this girl a lesson. Yue threw her a look that screamed, "Yeah, right, Bitch. Just try," as she walked away, flicking her silvery hair in some form of preppy retort.

"What the hell is her problem?" Sokka asked with a disgusted grimace as he followed Suki. Suki remained silent on her part. Had Sokka really slept with Yue, that pretty coked-out model of a girl? She was that kind of girl, you know, the kind that had legs for miles and a delicious tan skin tone. Yue also happened to be a walking STD. Everyone knew it, even if they didn't acknowledge it out loud.

Oblivious to the fact that Sokka kept prattling on about something, Suki continued to walk towards the bus stop. Without a second's notice, Suki turned on her heel to face Sokka. "Did you fuck her?" She asked, her voice filled with question and sadness.

This sudden question stunned Sokka on his part. "Huh?" Was his intelligent response. "Did you fuck her?" Suki repeated, only this time her voice wavered. Tears. Holy crow, was she really going to fall to pieces over this?

"No. I don't wanna get crabs," Sokka said in a nonchalant way, slightly shuddering at the thought. Sokka response caused Suki to give a surprised laugh, one she stifled with her hand. "Eww!" Suki squealed, sticking her tongue out as she winced in disgust. After this, a moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"So..." Sokka started, digging his hands into his pocket as he inspected the concrete. Suki said nothing, only cocked her head to the side and watched Sokka with an amused smile. Was this what they had been reduced too? A few awkward words, and nothing more? "Sokka, -" As she began to speak, Sokka cut her off.

"I'm sorry. About that thing. You know, at the club last week..." His voice was low, and his cheeks burned. Sokka missed his girl.

"It's okay. Just as long as you don't fuck her." Suki said with a slight laugh as she wrapped her arm around Sokka's neck, bringing him into a headlock. "Guess what." She mumbled into his hair, breathing in the heady smell of his shampoo. "What?!" Sokka gasped as he tried to pry Suki's arms from around his neck.

Before he could loosen her hold, Suki let her arms drop, and then wrapped them around his back. "I'm pregnant."

x o x o x

"_Bella..." _Katara mimicked Edward Cullen's velvety smooth voice as she read aloud to herself, _"Kiss me!" _She said again in the same mocking tone as before. What was it about this guy that made all of her friends swoon and go weak in the knees? If you where to ask _her _which Twilight guy she would choose to be with, she would have to say Jacob Black. "What a swoonable, yummy vampire!" Katara mocked, reading the thick book as she lay on her back, the book in question held a few inches above her face.

Holy crow, it was hot. It wasn't even noon yet, and the temperature has already peaked at 87 degrees. "Damn you, California-weather!" Katara cursed aloud in mock defeat as she plopped the book on top of her face.

"So, how's Jacob doing?" A voice asked from her doorway, the voice's owner in question let his eyes wander over Katara's body. "He is well, thank you. Still the same yummy Quileute werewolf he'll always be. Now shut up and get over here." Katara told the disembodied voice from under her voice.

At this, Aang leapt onto the bed, causing Katara's book to fly off of her face and land in a pile on the wooden floor below them. "Hey!" Katara shouted in protest as she scrambled to gather her fallen book, only to be stopped short as Aang wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara laughed at this as she tried to free herself from Aang's iron grasp.

"Would you still love me if I where a Vampire?" He asked in mock sadness, his face dropping. "Oh, don't be stupid. I could only love a werewolf." She teased, pulling him down for a kiss. When their lips met, a surge of electricity surged through Katara's body. Her whole body felt warm, delicious warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach, urging her to fulfill some heady need of desire.

Breaking their heated kiss, Aang reached over Katara and into his back pack, pulling out a furry Halloween mask. The mask was molded into that of a "typical" werewolf; complete with furry sideburns and snout, yet still retaining some human-like qualities. It was really quite gruesome and entertaining at the same time.

"What about now? Do I compete with Jacob Black?" Aang asked in a teasing growl, attempting to sound menacing. Katara got off the bed and threw her hand over her forehead in defeat, arching her back as she did so. "Oh, alas, we cannot be together! I am betrothed to a horrible, vile human!" She gave her voice the waify, drippy sound of a damsel in distress.

"Hark, it seems our love cannot be." The Aang-wolf said in noble defeat. "Go! GO back to the sewers from which you came!" She shouted in the same drippy voice. The Aang-wolf them threw his arms in the air and danced out of the room, earning shouts of wild laughter from the Damsel-Katara.

"Get back here, you horrible, vile human!" She called to the Aang-wolf. Aang reentered the room, approaching Katara. When he was but inches away from her, her yanked the mask off of his face and tossed it onto the floor, then heaved Katara and tossed her onto the bed.

"If you'd kiss the werewolf, would you kiss the human under the fur?" Aang asked with a wry smile, resting his cheek on hers. "It would really depend, would said human be in possession of Chinese food?" Katara asked as she ran her fingers over the length of Aang's back, garnering some trembles from her captor.

"I do believe, my good lady, that I do have some Chow Mein downstairs. Would thou thinkest me so bold if I were to ask thine to dine with me?" Aang mumbled, shuddering under Katara's gentle touch. "Oh, good sir, you are too bold. What would my betrothed say? He is a werewolf, after all..." She gave a laugh as she remember Aang's earlier antics.

"Well, my lady, I shall have to duel this suitor. He is too bold to think he can have my lady's hand." Aang mumbled, his words becoming increasingly incoherent as Katara continued to massage his back. "I'l be sure to give him the message." She whispered as she kisses his cheek, his forehead, his jaw.

"Katara?" A voice called from down stairs, causing the couple to panic leap out of Katara's bed. "Oh shit! Dad's home!" Katara panicked as she rushed to her bathroom, readjusting her wrinkled shirt after pulling a brush through her rumpled hair. "Dad?" She called through her slightly open door.

"Katara, I brought dinner. Pizza." Hakoda called back, "Why don't you invite Aang over?" He added. Katara's face burned as she slowly slipped out of her room, pulling Aang along with her. By the sound of the commotion downstairs, she could tell that her father was about to come up stairs. "Dad, could you throw a piece into the microwave for me?" She shouted, her voice wavering slightly as she pushed Aang down the stairs, pressing a finger to her lips, telling him to shut up.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Hakoda shouted back, opening the microwave and pressing the buttons to start it up.

As her father continued to rummage around in the Kitchen, Katara opened the front door and shoved Aang outside. "Just act like I called you to come over and study!" She whispered loudly, quietly closing the front door. Just as she was about to turn to enter the kitchen, the door bell rang, altering Hakoda to the guest.

"Katara, can you get the door?" He shouted from the kitchen again. "Sure, Dad." She replied dryly. Man, this facade was wearing on her. Sure, Hakoda knew they where dating. But according to him was an innocent relationship, full of blushes and awkward hugs. He would never think that his little girl constantly had Aang over, that they had their _own agenda. _Hell, as far as he knew, Katara didn't even know what sex was.

"Hey, Aang." Katara greeted her guest, pulling him by the hand and into the kitchen. "Hey, Dad, look who stopped by." Katara gave a fake smile. still towing Aang by the arm. "Pizza! Hell yeah!" Aang shouted in happiness as he grabbed a slice from the open box. "Hungry, Aang?" Hakoda asked with a sidewards glance.

"Yeah! Uncle's got me doing these Tai Chi moves. They're intense!" Aang prattled on with Hakoda about different Tai Chi moves, all the while Katara tuned them out. It was amazing, the way these two got on. At least her father didn't hate her boyfriend.

"So, what are you kids up to tonight?" Hakoda asked with a genuine smile. He was always interested in his daughter's _social life. _"Oh, we might just catch a flick on the tube. Why?" Aang asked with a mouthful of pizza. "Well, it seems I've heard the funniest thing. I was talking with Suki's older sister yesterday, and she told me she saw you," a thick blue vein pulsed in the side of Hakoda forehead as he continued to speak, "-- and my daughter, cavorting in _public!_" Hakoda shouted, his face turning red.

"Dad!" Katara squeaked, dropping her plate. The crash echoed throughout the room, the broken plate sending shard of glass scattering across the tile.


	8. Chapter 8

Gakuen no Bender

By Danielle Franklin

Chapter 8: Freak (Part 1)

x o x o x

Ehh... this chapter is going to be slow. I think it's rather dull. Mainly me prattling on about Katara's lack of summertime clothing, and Aang's strange home (which we will come to find more about).

I will post part two TOMORROW.

Sorry for the crap chapter! lolz

x o x o x

"WARNING – Viva La Bam features stunts performed by..." A series of words crawled up her TV screen in a lazy fashion, hiding the voice of some guest star of the current episode. Katara lay in bed, her teal sheets thrown to the floor in a massive cotton mass. The heat – it was momentarily unbearable; near summer, almost. With a long, drawn out sigh, Katara rolled over onto her stomach and gazed at her alarm clock. Holy crow, it wasn't even noon yet.

Even though she wore the lightest of clothing – a sea-foam green camisole and white boyshorts, the heat still bore into her. With measurable disgust, Katara pulled her long hair from her neck, hoping to cool herself down if she tied her long brown mane into a ponytail.

Call it delirium from heatstroke – but now Katara actually tried to understand what Don Vito, the coolest character on Viva La Bam, was trying to say. "I am Abudabu gandadint gav beer annin aahgahtgago Istanbul I got no luggage... yabbada grab your neck you're a jerkoff!" Don Vito's screeching, incomprehensible voice blared from the TV in a mixture of frustration, beer, and broken English.

Feigning boredom, Katara flipped open her Sidekick and began to dial Toph's number. Laying on her back as the dial-tone pulsed in her ear, Katara began to inspect her ceiling. When it seemed like she'd been waiting forever for Toph to answer her god forsaken phone, Katara finally got Toph's voicemail. At this point, Katara wasn't even mad. It was too hot to feel anything but the damned heat around her.

With another frustrated sigh, Katara flung herself from her bed, and walked towards her closet. Lots and lots of winter clothing lined every square inch of her walk-in closet: plies of long-sleeved cotton tees lay in colorful heaps on the plush carpet, neatly folded stacks of denim jeans lay in small cubbyholes along the wall, various jackets and coats ranging from a few comfy Vans sweaters to a thick, padded ski coat hung from the rack at the back of the small room. Yet for every three winter-oriented clothing items she had, she lacked just that many for summertime. No. This would not do.

Rolling her eyes, Katara left the closet and flipped on her stereo; the sultry sound of female vocals slid effortlessly over electric-sounding beats. _" Come into my planet soul... Set you free, set you free..."_ The lyrics wafted around her room in a cacophony of sexuality and musical delight, the song was old and familiar, taking her back to place forever lost in the 90s.

By the time the exotic dance tune ended, Katara was decked out in her "lazy summer day" best – a short denim skirt, droopy white screen-print tee (complete with visible bra straps), and a messy bun at the top of her head. Yes, she was good. She could remedy any fashion faux-pas.

"Katara! Aang's here!" An annoyed voice yelled from down the stairs. What was she, cattle? Holy phuket Thailand, Sokka was _summoning her. _

"Great! Send him up!" She yelled back through the open door, but not before sneaking into her father's room. Creeping into the already empty, and unnaturally cool bedroom, Katara made her way to Hakoda's computer desk. Taking a seat in her father's comfy leather chair, she impatiently waited for his ancient Mac wheeze to life. When the thing finally did boot, the first this Katara did was open up the archaic version of Safari that came installed on it – changing the homepage from CNN to Girls Gone Wild. Hakoda knew Katara didn't ever use the ancient machine, as she had a shiny new macbook; but Sokka on the other hand, now _he _was a frequent user of the old computer. Enough said.

With a snicker, she left the room. Payback was _sweet_.

Slinking back out into the hallway, Katara did a little jig. Humming the tune to the previous played song, Katara bobbed her head in time with her own horrible lyrics – she couldn't sing to save her life.

"Well, you look happy."

"It's the Girls Gone Wild." She said, turning to face Aang. In the time she had been framing Sokka, Aang had made his way upstairs and made himself comfortable in her room. At the moment he was sprawled out over her bed like a giant cat basking in the glow of the late morning sun, his usually pallid skin now tan and healthy looking.

"What brings you, oh swami?" Her tone was wry, her smile and eyes giving away more emotion than her voice could convey. With feline grace, Katara sprang forward and jumped on top of Aang. Aang smiled as he caught his prey, moving his catch to lay under him. "Nice bra." Was all that came out of his mouth as he fingered the portion of straps left exposed by the low cut of Katara's top.

At this, Katara pursed her lips with amusement. "You know, for someone who just got ran out of his girl's house by her father, you're acting shockingly cavalier." Her tone was sarcastic, her eyes filled with humor and light as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aang didn't say anything, yet his cheeks still flushed at her words. In an attempt to silence her, he pressed his lips to hers. Soft and warm – those are the words Aang would use to describe Katara if ever asked. It was heaven, her body pressed firmly to him under the weight of his body; her lips on his.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Katara looked up at him, "So, you're aloud to be here, we just can't do _that_ here. What _are we gonna do_, now?" She asked, running her hands along his back in lazy lines.

Aang laughed. "Movie? TV? Or we could go to Beth's." Beth's Cafe was synonomous with the local teenage population for having the strangest drink concoctions this side of the nearest nigh club: Rockstar and Fanta (a "purple haze"), Sunny D and Monster (dubbed the "c monster"), and the mystery drink containing whatever was left from the previous day – it was never the same.

"_Or_, we could go to _your house_." Katara spoke, drawing out her last words longer than necessary. Aang looked away from her words, pretending he hadn't heard her speak. Pushing himself off of her, he now lay next to the bed, staring up at the ceiling, annoyance clearly written on his features.

"What? What'd I say?" Katara asked with faux innocence. She knew very well that this subject was something Aang liked to avoid whenever possible. Every time they got together, she would ask to visit his home. Now, it wasn't the fact that he didn't want to take her home with him, it was rather within the boundaries of an annoying Uncle and strange décor.


	9. Chapter 9

**TOPH**

She had this crazy, almost OCD habit of washing her hands. She didn't know where the habit stemmed from, or what caused it. She speculates, thought. When Toph was a child, she'd found a baby bird next to her house. It was a pathetic little thing. The plumb of feathers around it's neck all wet and matted, the tips poking out in every which way. It's cry was sad and terrified, almost as if it crooned for it's mother and her warmth.

Being the little girl she was, Toph couldn't help but "adopt" the little bird. She brought it into her home and constructed a makeshift cage from a shoe box and paper shavings from her hamster's cage. She fed it mashed apples and gave it a small dish of water. The poor thing died within the hour. At finding the wretched, dead animal, Toph considered herself vile and a murderer. She thought herself a monster.

Peanut, her hamster, too croaked.

Toph never asked her parents for pets again after this. After this, she began to wash her hands incessantly, as if she could wash the deaths of the baby bird and Peanut from her hands. She washed them for minutes at a time, scrubbing them viciously with the cheap Dial soap her mother had kept the bathrooms stocked with.

She remembers the smell of the soap on her hands. The notes of the low-quality fragrance always gave her a headache. She'd figured that this was cleansing her karma, like the horrible headaches from the pungent lavender smell of the soap was a sort of repentance for the deaths of the little bird and Peanut.

A dramatic sigh. A twitch of her toes, causing the grass to crinkle under her toes. The milky blue sky over her head, she always thought it looked bluer than was normal when she stared up at it through the leaves of the trees that lined her yard. It was almost eight o'clock at night, the sun just beginning to set on the horizon.

The memories of Peanut and the little bird always made her sad. Drawing in a deep breath, Toph leaned back onto the crunchy green grass of her backyard. When her exposed back hit the grass, only then did Toph let out the breath and closed her eyes. Almost instantly her mind was flooded with images of Sokka, her best friend's older brother.

"For the love of..." Toph moaned as she rolled over onto her stomach, trying to quell the unwholesome images that haunted her. Her deepest, darkest secret. Toph was undeniably and and irrevocably in love with Sokka, Katara's bitch-boy of a brother.

**ZUKO**

"...if you think you have any hope of passing this class before graduation, you'd better consider a tutor." Mr. Fong was an expert at belting out insults. It was his one redeeming quality. Fong was a short man, he'd never been taller than five feet. At the ripe old age of forty-five, Fong was balding, loosing height but gaining weight steadily. He looked like an apple, with his ruddy red complexion and brown cowlick.

Zuko sat slumped in the cracked leather chair of Fong's office. With mild fascination, he picked at the exposed brown stuffing of the armrest. "Are you listening to me, Zuko? Or does that crap you're plucking from my chair hold more interest than your future?" Strike one.

"What would you like me to say? 'Yes, sur! I'll be right on it!' Hell'd freeze over before I'd consider a tutor." Zuko knew his words were a farce. Truth be told, Fong's words shook him to the core. What mattered more? His reputation or his future? Zuko didn't even think twice on this matter. He wouldn't get a tutor. It would sully his image of teenage delinquent.

"I don't give a damn about what you want, Zuko. I'l be damned before I let you fail. I've asked my best student to help you prepare for the final. Here." Fong barked as he pushed a paper into Zuko's hands. At this, Zuko felt a surge of relief wash over him. However, he didn't let the scowl on his face let up. If anything, her furrowed his brows in further mock disgust as he scanned the paper.

The Dayglo yellow colored paper held a small letter to his parents, the name of his tutor, when and where to meet the aide, and penalties for missed meetings. "What's this?" Zuko asked, his voice low.

"A contract. Sign it and return it to me by the end of sixth period tomorrow." Fong was now flitting about the room, gathering items that he shoved into a massive duffle bag as he went.

"If I complete this, I'll graduate?" Zuko's voice was now hopeful, no longer holding the contempt he once paraded.

"Yes. That is, if you pass the final."

"Fine. I'll do it." Zuko muttered. He could pass the final, no problem. He knew the material, he was just lazy. Good grades and attendance were bad for his image, didn't Fong know that? No, what really worried him was the name on the paper. The name printed in bold, block print made him groan.

Mai. One of his sister's chippies. He'd seen her plenty of times before. She lurked behind Azula and Ty Lee during the school day, fading into the background like some giant lizard. Sure, she was cute enough. She looked like a china doll, her complexion pallid with darkly colored lips. She was also one of the thinest girls he'd ever seen, her layered clothing hanging from her body like drapes. But it was something about her, her full lips always turned down in a grimace, her dark eyes always downcast. In all the times he'd seen her at his home, hanging out with his sister and her freakshow of a posse, he'd never heard her laugh or offer a nice comment to anyone.

Whenever the girl did speak, it was to offer a snide comment to Ty Lee or to bitch about the food they had stocked in their fridge -- or lack thereof.

Oh joy. Oh rapture. Oh bliss. This was going to be the best four weeks of his life.

**SUKI**

Her hands trembled slightly, the feel of the cardboard box in her hands made her sick. Not even Sokka, whose arms were wrapped around her, could comfort her. "So, you ready?" Sokka whispered, his voice cracked at the last word.

"I - um - yeah." Suki mumbled as she ripped the box open, tears spilling down her face at her sudden reaction. Why didn't he believe her? Didn't Sokka, her _boyfriend_, her _confidant, _have faith in her? Obviously not. Once hearing news, he'd forced her into the local drug store and purchased her a pregnancy test, begging her to prove herself wrong.

With more gusto than needed, Suki pushed Sokka away from her and stormed into the ladies' room, pregnancy test in hand. Suki'd always been one to opt for the dramatic. This was surely one of her more dramatic exits.

Upon finishing the test, Suki slowly trudged out of the bathroom, the ungodly little plastic stick in hand.

"So? What's it say?" Sokka nervously squeaked.

Suki glared at the man-child next to her. "I don't know. It's not time yet." Her voice was harsh, her brow furrowed in indignation.

Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic.

With each second that went by, the couple grew increasingly nervous. At this point, Suki'd began to chew on her nails. This was futile, as she'd already bitten them down to stubs earlier that week. At that was left of her manicure was chips of black nail polish and haggard, jagged edges of nail.

A little buzzer sounded from Suki's phone. "Oh thank god!" She yelled as she handed the test to Sokka. It held only one red strip.

Negative.

Sokka sat silently. Suki happily gathered her books and messenger bag, hot tears pouring over her cheeks. She'd never seen a happier day in her life.

"What if you'd been pregnant? Like, for real?" Sokka's voice sounded broken. Between the time Suki'd charged into the bathroom and the time her phone buzzed, he'd had time to mull over the possibility of becoming a parent. He knew that if Suki really had been pregnant, he would have stayed with her and helped her raise the child. Or he would help her seek out a new home for the child, if she didn't want to bear the responsibilities of motherhood.

"I don't know..." She breathed. She'd been too caught up in the excitement of the negative result to give much thought to anything else.

"You know I would have been by your side, right?" Sokka told her.

At this, Suki rolled her eyes. In all seriousness, she truly believed him. She knew he was too good a guy to ditch someone he'd gotten pregnant. With a sigh, Suki sat back down next to Sokka, who'd taken a seat on the hard plastic bench next to the pharmacy.

"Now, before you break out into hops and snags about what isn't... I know. I know. I know you would have been with me." Her voice was meek. She couldn't muster her normal sarcasm here. Sokka really was too much.

"I love you. Really, Suki. I do."

This was new.


	10. Chapter 10

Gakuen no Bender

Chapter 10: Normal

By Danielle Franklin

--

I'm sorry for my long and unexplained hiatuses. I've not been able to use the computer often, and my muse has been stomped dead by a hoard of teen boys. When I'm not helping with house renovations (have you ever tried to replace a tile counter top with granite?) and driving my neurotic brother and his dumb-ass friend to the freaking bowling alley, I'm working on my fanlistings.

I'm sorry!

However, I have been reading Twilight Series fanfiction, and some Avatar fanfiction. From what I can see, the stories with the funkiest plots and OOC characters get the most reviews. I think it's that desire of the human psyche to read or see something stranger than our own reality. Why do you think freak-shows and sideshows in the late 19th century where so popular? Well, without further notice, this story will be odd to say the least?

Want Toph to develop a chemical dependency on milk? Or maybe Sokka could fill in the "Career Goals" section of a job application as a bat: "I've always wanted to sleep upside down and spread rabies."

What do YOU want?

This is pretty much the first, and only time I'll be taking plot suggestions. So, stuff the ballot box: either send me an email at ubuntu.chick-at-gmail . com (spam me and I'll rip your thumbs off and feed them to my cat) or simply leave a review with whatever freak-ass twist you'd like to see in this story. Anything is game.

Things I WON'T be writing:

- Rape: NO. JUST NO.

- Crossover: Hell no. Whoever writes these needs to get the lesions removed from their brains.

Aside from these things, feel free to email or review away! I want to see what you all come up with!

--

_I'm sixteen years old and dead on the vine._

_I don't think. I do._

_I quit trusting anything you people told me._

A snicker from the girl in red, her coppery curls shaking as she gave a gay laugh. A snide comment from the boy with the bloodshot eyes, his mind too fogged by weed usage to give an actual, coherent answer to her poem. She rolls her eyes, the girl in red, the one with the bogus comments of support. Her name is Azula.

_I can't stand you. You're such a fucking emo._

The note that was passed to Mai still lays on her desk. In her haste to open the only note she'd gotten from one of her best friends, Mai'd ripped it, smearing the fresh blue ink on her fingers in the process. _I can't stand you._

Her face didn't betray her now. The feelings she felt, fresh and painful. Mai's face was always settled into a grimace, her dark, full lips turned downcast into a frown the revealed everything and nothing.

She feels a poke on her back. Mai turns her head to see who's broken her out of her depressed thoughts. "I can't believe she said that to you. It's so mean..."

Ty Lee was always the one to have something nice to say, to offer sincere comments of love and friendship. The sweet one. The nice one.

_You're such a fucking..._

--

"Ya know, I've always wondered how they make jello green." It wasn't her most intelligent remark, but she'd heard stupider. "Dear, I think they use food coloring." Katara remarked as Suki continued to read the ingridients off the box of instant jello mix.

"What the heck is Disodium Phosphate?" Tact wasn't one of Suki's better abilities. "Dude. I think it controls acidity or something. You might wanna google that one." Toph chipped in, her mouth full of mushed Oreos and milk as she spoke.

"Eww!" Katara squealed as bits of soggy cookie fell out of Toph's mouth as she spoke. "What?" Toph, oblivious to her... lack of manners. Katara laughed uncontrollably, slowly sliding down to the kitchen floor, the can of Monster she'd held now spewed toxic-looking liquid over the granite flooring.

A simple girls'-night-in. The small, flat panel TV that lay nestled in the corner next to the microwave blared XM satellite radio's "20 on 20" station, cans of Monster and Rockstar littered the counter tops, carpet, and floor, bags of chips lay haphazardly, half-eaten pizza bagels lay forgotten on paper plates.

"Oh, that's my jam! Turn it up!" Electric guitars sounded from the small TV, the music had a tin-like quality from the crap-quality of the TV speakers. "I kissed a girl and I liked it!" Suki sang, her normally sweet voice sounded hoarse and rough due to the garbage she'd been swilling earlier.

Katara and Toph soon joined in, all three singing, giggling, dancing and posing for each other's camera phones.

"This is so much fun!" Katara giggled stupidly as she sank into the thick leather sofa in the small living area next to the kitchen, the cold of the leather made her shiver. "Oh, I know what's fun. Hold one sec!" Suki squeaked, leaving the room for a quick second.

Toph said nothing. Her current position was somewhere under the island in the middle of the kitchen, giggling madly at Suki's earlier antics. "You think she brought weed?" She yelled from under the counter.

Katara let out another long series of giggles at her friend's words. "Dude, you know Suki dosen't do drugs. You, maybe. She's too good..." Katara exaggerated the syllables of her last word. So far tonight she'd had three Rockstar and two Monster. The sugar and caffine had taken their effect on her brain, causing her to laugh like a moron and to dance shamelessly to every tune that came onto the TV.

It seemed the energy drinks had the opposite effect on Toph. The small, petite girl, had managed to crawl under the counter and to cower. She shook violently, her heart beating thrice it's natural speed. The drink's also numbed her brain, causing her to loose most of her normally logical thoughts. In other words, the girl felt like utter shit.

"Hey chicks, look what I have!" Suki squealed delightedly as she bound into the room, a clear sandwich bag in her right hand. "It's the best! Hydro!"

Once Toph had managed to pull herself out from under the counter, all three gathered around Suki's surprise.

"Weed? We can't smoke this shit in my house. Dad will kill me!" Katara loudly whispered, grabbing the bag from Suki and shoving into the sofa. "Don't be a baby! Toph, are you gonna take a hit?" Suki asked as she lit the joint. "I guess... How do you..?"

--

"Dude. We are so trashed..." Katara laughed at her own slurred words, partially obscured by the pillow that lay over her head.

"You took two hits of that, and you were gone!" Suki laughed stupidly as she sat up. She'd previously laid herself out on the granite floor of the kitchen, staring at the ceiling and hood of the stove.

Toph simply laughed. She had no intelligent or snappy remark to add to her friend's witty conversation. In fact, her only thoughts were on Sokka.

"Ya know, I've never kissed anyone?" Toph said. Her currrent position leaned against the wall, her head lolled to the side, a stupid grin on her face. "You should kiss The Duke!" Suki suggested as she removed the paper plate that'd stuck itself to her head, then tossed it at Toph.

"Or... you could kiss me!" Suki laughed at her own joke. "Or maybe Sokka! No... he's my boyfriend. Opps!" More laughter exploded from the girls, all of whom sat in the middle of the kitchen now.

"Kata-raaaa, yooou should have gone out with Jet when he asked. He's too cute!" Another peel of laughter escaped the girls.

"Oh...? But Aangggy is so cute! You should see --" Katara was cut off as a pair of lips smushed against her own.

"Whoooa!"

Suddenly the room was filled with the shocked gasps of Haru and Sokka, and the appreciative whistles of Aang and Jet.

--

No more pot, XM, and energy drinks for the girls. It makes them squirrelly.


	11. Chapter 11

Gakuen no Bender

Chapter 11: Trust

By Danielle Franklin

--

Chapter 11: Moral

--

"...oh, you have no idea..." Katara laughed stupidly as she held her right eye open and squeezed a few eye drops onto it. The drops were cold, causing her to flinch slightly at the sudden contact. Capping the bottle closed, Katara slowly laid back, resting her head on Aang's lap. "I never expected her to kiss me. We were _high_."

With a slight grimace, Aang shrugged and looked away. "As hot... as it may be, I don't like it." He looked down at her, taking her face into his hands, forcing her to look at him. "You're my girl. Not... Toph's..." Katara said nothing, taken slightly aback by his honest words. "I... I love you. You're my girl..." He repeated the words in whisper, his eyes growing soft as he cradled her face in his hands.

For once in her short teenage life, Katara was unable to speak. His words bore into her with such a great force that it almost knocked her breathless. "I - I love you, too..." Her voice was a weak whisper, her mind fogged by the previous night's marijuana usage and his words.

The house was dark, almost silent, if not for the "clip clip clip" of tiny claws against the hardwood flooring. Momo, Aang's small ginger kitten scampered across the floor and under the couch, chasing a giant dust bunny as he went. Small mewls resonated from under the sofa, signaling the capture of the renegade dust clod.

However, the kitten went ignored. Katara had found Aang's lips, her own softly melded against his. Slowly Aang shifted Katara so she now lay under him as he straddled her waist, never leaving her lips for a second.

--

She sat on the floor of her bathroom, the marble cold on her legs and her bottom through her towel. Slowly, Katara drew the towel around herself, securing it under her arm as she wiped away tears and sniffled. As soon as her hands left her face, another wave of emotion washed over her, ripping through her heart, causing her to shake with sadness and pain. This was something new, this hurt that reverberated through her whole body, and maybe even her soul.

_'It's just a text message. It's just a text message.' _ Her mind screamed. She repeated the words in her mind like it was her own divine sutra, desperately wanting to believe her own lie. The cell phone buzzed on the counter above her head, she's previously turned the volume off in a failed attempt to keep the calls away. _I slept with your boyfriend. He was great. _

With all the courage she could muster, Katara slowly picked herself up off the floor, using the counter as an anchor to support her tiny body. She reached out, grasping the phone in her damp fingers, cradling it in her hands, too scared to flip it open and to read the messages received.

After a moment of indecision, she flings the phone back onto the counter top. Whomever was texting her wasn't worth the time. Obviously some jealous hoebag wanted to start trouble between her and Aang. This, however, wasn't going to happen.

--

As usual, the short walk from the library to the Government room was entirely uneventful. Again she'd spent another lunch period with Suki and Toph, listening to them complain about their love lives and lack thereof respectively.

Slowly, her Ugg boots dragging, Katara made her way to fourth period Government. What remained of her venti iced chai lay nursed in her right hand, the cup leaving condensation on her fingers and palm. The other hand held her open Sidekick as she read the messages from the night before.

Twenty-three unread. _'Wonderful... So, I wonder which are from the whore...'_

Looking up from the glare of her screen, somehow she'd made it to the classroom without falling on her ass or tripping over someone. It was truly a good day.

Grasping the cold steel of the industrial-grade doorknob, she quickly flung the door open and stepped inside the classroom. "Good afternoon, please take one of the worksheets and grab a textbook."

Katara looked up to see who had called out to her. Her usual teacher, Mr. Pakku, her grandfather, was not here today. Katara felt a pang of worry in her chest, but shook it off. What could be wrong with Pakku? He was a strong, sturdy man, even in his old age. She shook her head a little, shaking all bad thoughts from her mind. The woman sitting at the desk looked nice enough, and seemed to be happy to see her, a student.

"Welcome, welcome!" The woman urged Katara to take a seat in the front row. Katara, ever the good student, took the last chair in the front row. "May I have your name?" Katara looked up from her phone, "Katara. I'll be towards the bottom of the list."

The woman scanned the attendance sheet and checked off her name. "I'm Ms. Honda. It's very nice to meet you, Katara." At this Katara turned around to get a better look at the woman behind the desk. She was tall and slim, very beautiful as it were. Her face was perfect, a kind smile sat upon her lips as she addressed Katara. Everything about the woman screamed femininity, but she still held a mysterious look about her. Katara deduced she must have been an odd mixture of Betty Crocker and Bettie Page. She even smelled like cookies.

"It's nice to meet you too." She offered Ms. Honda a smile and sunk back down in her chair, clicking away at her phone again.

After a few second students began to filter in; the usual junkies and pot heads, the preppies and the jocks, even a few of the Rasta and banger kids who never seemed to like to show up. Everyone had taken their seat without a problem arising from the mixture of social cliques, endless incessant chatter filling the room. Every topic imaginable was being discussed; the best way to get booty, Black Sabbath versus Iron Maiden, who had been _pillaged _the night before, and by whom.

Suddenly the door burst open, all normal talk ceasing as a group of screaming kids filed in. "You don't even have this fucking class, why the fuck are you here?!" Toph screamed, the centre of the insanity. She shoved back a very tall and muscular guy. He eclipsed her in size, she seemed nothing more than a little mouse compared to his muscular bulk.

"Why don't you just back the hell off me, or I'll snap you." Jet breathed as he tried to control his skyrocketing anger.

Again, Toph shoved him and continued to throw insults. "Bitch, don't you fucking shove me!" She shouted, her voice harsh and shrill as she jabbed his chest. Jet began to turn red, his cheeks slightly puffing as he held is breath, trying desperately to control his growing rage.

Toph continued to scream and shove, as if she wanted him to do something to hurt her. Without thinking much at all, Jet slapped her clear across her face. It wasn't hard enough to cause visible damage, but it was enough to wake her. Stunned for a few seconds, Toph rebounded by punching him in the jaw. The blow did little more than to cause him to blink a few times in stunned confusion.

His brain completely fogged, Jet popped Toph in her right cheek. This blow was hard enough to knock her back several feet; she crumpled to her knees as hot humiliated tears flowed down her cheeks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The whole spectacle had taken less than ten seconds, but it was long enough for Ms. Honda to scramble to her feet and attempt to break it up. "You! What's your name! How dare you!"

By now the whole lot of the class was in uproar, swarming around Toph and Jet. One of the Rasta boys had thrown a stapler at Jet, screaming at him to, "Hit her with it! Get the dumb bitch!" A few of the junkies had gathered scissors and pencils, "Here, here! Shank 'er!"

Stunned realization of the situation washed over Jet as he took in Toph's defeated form as she lay sobbing on the grimy classroom floor. He realized that he'd be expelled for fighting, and yet worse, for hitting a girl. And to top off the already horrible situation, he was only three credits away from graduating in the summer. With one moment of indecision came an uncertain future.

--

If you're a fan of dystopic future societies and crude genetic alterations, then you should check out my new fanfiction! :D I won't say the fandom, but the series IS A CLASSIC.


End file.
